Something Special
by Jillcb
Summary: This Merlin/Sefa story follows on from Lost and Found. Merlin and Sefa are living together in the forest, but things are about to change for them now.


**Something Special**

Sefa and Merlin had been living together for over a year, and Sefa could not have been happier. When she thought back to the man that she'd met a year ago, it seemed hard to believe that he was the same person. Back then his eyes were sunken so deeply, with grief that she feared he would never smile again. It had been a long, long process for both of them but now, he appeared to be on the mend.

They were living modestly in Sefa's hut in the forest. They saw few people, but those who passed by were relative strangers. Sefa could see that this suited Merlin well, as they could virtually invent their own background, to suit themselves. They did not have put up appearances for anyone; they just had to be themselves. So it was they lived, came to know each other better, and made plans for the future.

Merlin would practice his magic all day, coming up with new spells. Sefa had found an old book that had been left in the hut by the last occupancy. She contented herself each evening, by watching Merlin's new skills as he practiced hard. She loved watching him use his magic, his face truly came alive. She revelled in the idea of how much life flooded through those eyes that had shed such tears when they first met.

Coming back from work one day, he had run out of the hut calling her name. At first she'd feared something was wrong, but suddenly she found herself being hugged and flung around. She laughed as she had never seen him so excited before.

"Sefa, Sefa come here I have to show you something." he cried, pulling her into the hut.

Sefa followed him in having noticed that he had been busy, with new shelves fitted onto the wall.

"Merlin you've done the shelf that is great. We'll have more room now." Sefa said, delighted.

Merlin made a face. "Oh that's nothing I did them this morning." He dismissed.

Sefa laughed, once again amazed at how he casually dismissed any normal skill he possessed.

"No, no listen there is a spell I have been mastering for years. Well today I have managed it." He said his face alive with emotion.

"Tell me about it then." Sefa sat down next to him. For the next five minutes she watched mesmerized as Merlin showed her.

Whenever he used his magic, Sefa loved to watch his eyes. The way the blueness turned to gold, she could almost sense the energy that grew from within him. She found it beautiful and somehow comforting. She knew he would only ever use his magic for good. She hardly believed him capable of hurting anyone, even though she knew he must have. She knew him enough to know that he still had to fight some demons. But she promised herself as long as they were together she would protect him with everything she had.

Her mouth flew open as she watched the end result. She took the chain from his hand, her eyes still not quite believing what they'd just seen. "Merlin it's gold. How did you do that?" she asked, amazed as she fingered it.

"They have always said it was impossible to turn anything into gold, through magic alone. Years ago in Camelot there were a band of Sorcerers who used a stone to turn items into gold. Thanks to the book I discovered an ancient spell, and now I have mastered it. You see they were wrong." he said, laughing.

Sefa smiled, touching his face. "You are so clever my warlock."

"I would never have done this without you being by my side." Merlin said, "Here I thought you may like this chain."

"Thank you." Sefa replied, deciding this could be a good moment to tell him. "Actually I have some news for you too."

"What is it? Nothing bad I hope." Merlin said, suddenly worried.

"I saw a healer today in the village." Sefa began her fingers suddenly nervous and fidgety.

"Sefa what is the matter." Merlin asked, going over to her, concern in his eyes.

"She will tell me in a couple of days, I already know." Sefa smiled, "I am pregnant Merlin. You are going to be a father."

There was a short pause before Merlin flew into a panic, after giving her a brief hug.

"I'll, I'll have to get a job, straight away." he began.

"Merlin there is no need to panic; I'll be fine for a couple of months. You are pleased, aren't you?" she asked, not wanting him to feel pressured.

"Come here." He said, holding his hands out. Before she knew it, he gave her a passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. So now I know why you were trying to master your skill today." Sefa said a twinkle in her eyes.

"Absolutely because I knew you must have something special today." Merlin grinned.

"I already have." Sefa replied, "You."


End file.
